Blanket Fort
by Bunnylass
Summary: One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Blanket. Having been woken up again because Sonics insomnia has made him bored, Amy willingly gets pulled into helping him make use of the many blankets he found while he couldn't sleep...


_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose belong to SEGA.

 ** _Rating:_** K

 ** _Summary:_** One-shot. SonAmy Week prompt on Tumblr: Blanket. Having been woken up yet again because Sonic's insomnia has made him bored, Amy gets willingly pulled in to helping him make use of the many blankets he found while he couldn't sleep...

 ** _A/N:_** When I saw that prompt this was the first thing that came to my mind. I wrote it while trying to fight sleep, so I'm not too happy with the ending. But I don't have the time to really sort it, so I'm going to stick with being happy with it as it is. It's only my second Sonic fan fiction, but I can see it possibly becoming a bit of an addiction! Any-way I hope you like it and can leave some feedback. Love! x

* * *

 _ **Blanket Fort**_

"Ames,"

"Amy, wake up!"

Sighing heavily from being pulled out of a delightful and warm dream, Amy Rose rolled on to her side to face the direction of the hushed, yet eager voice trying to rouse her from sleep. He could have been a little nicer about it, she thought as he poked her again and again with his gloved finger. Patience never being his strong point she grunted to make sure he knew she was half-awake and would back off with the physical torture. It wasn't exactly making her _not_ want to break out her Piko Piko hammer and give him a couple of love taps on his head with it.

Just one peaceful night's sleep - that was all she was asking for.

Amy guessed that was too much to ask for with Sonic the Hedgehog as her live-in boyfriend.

"Whatya want?" Amy mumbled into her pillow, still reluctant to open her eyes to him. She knew what she would see. Sonic's face close to hers, his eyes willing her to wake up quicker with just the power of his stare. Normally she would love to have his undivided attention on her, relished in it even. But not when it was likely close to three am and she was still dog tired from the day before. Not that she had any intention of opening her eyes to confirm she got the time right. It's the normal sort of time for him to suddenly decide he was bored of not being able to sleep.

When, she inwardly groaned, _when_ will he learn to not nap during the day!

Why does she have to be the one who feels the pain from his insomnia?

"Amy, come on!" Sonic nudged her again, his tone taking on the edge of impatience she was waiting for. As much as she was trying not to, the more he lingered next to her and prodded her the more awake she became. But unlike Sonic who would likely be awake for a few more hours and then just drop like a narcoleptic, she would stay up and be expected to stay that way until bedtime the next day. "I want your help, come on!" Sonic urged again, going far enough as to lift one of her eyelids himself to make her open her eyes. She did, but he was on the receiving end of a glare for it that made him snap his hand back quickly. "Is the hammer coming?" he squeaked.

Narrowing her now open eyes, Amy thought about summoning it just to scare him. In-stead she sighed heavily again and shook her head against the pillow. "No. Not this time anyway," she yawned feeling the need to stretch out the kinks and aches in her body. "There better be some hot chocolate in this - " turning to look at the clock on her bedside table, she rolled her eyes seeing it read 3.10am, a new record for him. " - time of the morning, Sonic."

Amy Rose loves her blue speedy hedgehog dearly. She would face an army of Eggman's robots to protect him; make him chilli-dogs every day to please him; but if he couldn't get this sleeping habit under control soon, heads are gonna roll.

"It's already made!" Sonic grinned; standing back so Amy could swing her legs out of bed and stretch languidly like she wanted. Satisfied she'd made enough little popping noises with her arms and back she stuffed her feet into her fluffy slippers and took the offered dressing gown from her boyfriend. Eyeing him a little suspiciously Amy sat where she was for a moment more, her eyes raking him over from head to toe. He was rolling back on his heels, his eyes too bright and luminous, even for him. "What?" he continued to grin, unaware of her inner-debate.

"The last time you were this hyper at this hour of the morning you'd made your way through all the Halloween candy I'd brought ready and convinced me Eggman's lair needed to be checked out, because you were sure he was planning an epic Halloween trick on us," Amy deadpanned, eyes narrowing. "I am _not_ leaving the house this time Sonic, so don't even _think_ about it."

Chuckling with a little embarrassment, his hand going to the back of his head in his signature move he smiled innocently at Amy. "No egging, Egghead's lair this time Ames, I promise."

Not needing to be told twice, because a promise from Sonic the Hedgehog is as binding as contract, Amy finally got up from the warm, inviting, cozy bed. Suppressing another sigh she took his offered hand, curious. "What do you want from me then? You know I can't play board games with you, we're too competitive." Faithfully Sonic drew Amy down the hallway and towards the living room, the scent of hot chocolate sharpening her senses the closer she got. Once they stopped in the living room though she forgot about the hot drink. "What - why - _huh_?" Amy stuttered, looking around her.

Sonic, feeling very proud of himself for his on the spot, amazing idea just grinned back at Amy, waiting for the penny to drop. But seeing her perplexed look at why most of the furniture in the room had been shuffled around, Sonic practically shook her hand with excitement.

"Lets make a blanket fort!" he cheered, semi-aware of his hyper, slightly childish behaviour right then. He knew he had a tendency to be a little more hyper than normal on the nights when his insomnia was out of control because his naps were badly timed. But blanket forts are awesome! And no one has more blankets in their house than Amy Rose. Due to getting colder than most she has a tendency to stock up each time she finds a fluffy, cozy one. Bored he'd been looking through the closest in the spare room and found them all stacked in a neat pile, hence where his fantastic 3am idea had come from!

As a kid growing up blanket forts used to be a way of hiding from storms; for telling scary stories to his friends with a flashlight. But now as an adult - though that was questionable right then as he bounced on his feet - the idea of snuggling and watching a film in one with his beloved Amy Rose was a memory he wanted to make. Right. _Now_.

It couldn't possibly wait!

"Uh - Ok," Amy stammered, rubbing her head a little, probably from tiredness. Not that this is the worst idea he's ever had - please refer to the story above - it was still something she felt quite tired for. Until her eyes fell on the mound of blankets waiting for them that is. Then her imagination took over; the hopeless romantic part of her body coming alive with the same idea Sonic had filling her with warmth and giddiness. "A blanket fort sounds like a great idea, Sonikku!" she smiled, squeezing his hand in hers.

Without needing anymore prompting, they both fell on the many different thicknesses, colours and sizes of the blankets, laughing and tugging as they debated where to put them, how best to prop them up and whether or not they would have enough. In the end it was the TV and couch they used, everything else kept aside as they padded out the floor with their king-size duvet - because Amy is a bed and comforter hog - and their pillows creating a wall of comfort up against the couch. Pegs kept the blankets above them together, some of the many umbrellas' Amy hoards shoved between the couch cushions to prop it up so the fort roof didn't rest on their heads.

All in all it was a thing of beauty, a real blanket fort architectural dream.

Sonic and Amy both knew he could have built the fort by himself and in a lot quicker time than they did. But it wasn't about the speed but the act of doing it. Creating something fun, memorable and comforting for the both of them. Something to do together that maybe isn't the norm - but then again, what in their lives _is_?

High-fiving each other once they're hard work was done they took their warmed up hot chocolate, a bag of chips and the two spare blankets into the fort with them, flicking the TV on and snuggling down into the pillows. The TV the only source of light in their little haven. Grinning up at the blankets above them, Sonic reached an arm around Amy and pulled her close to him, revelling in the warmth of her body pressed against him. He sighed with contentment, his blanket fort skills having gotten better with age.

Putting aside his empty mug, Sonic pulled his blanket up higher on his body. Combining Amy's body heat with the warm drink in his belly, he finally felt his eyelids getting heavy as the quiet of the TV soon made him rest his head atop Amy's and fall into a peaceful sleep instantly. His arms stayed around her, flexing every now and again as he slipped deeper and deeper into REM state.

Amy knew the moment Sonic fell asleep due to his legs twitching every now and again under the blanket. So used to moving when awake, asleep it's like his body doesn't know how to switch off. His legs usually the first to start quickly get followed by his arms, locked tight around her. Figuring she was in for the rest of the night and day being awake herself, Amy felt a half-conscious state of shock when she felt her eyes falling shut, her mind going fuzzy as strange images and fragmented dreams started coming to her.

But just before she gave in completely - and a little relieved it wouldn't be one of those super long days - she turned the TV off, their blanket fort plunging into a warm, padded darkness with the love of her life. If this is what helps him sleep I'll make a blanket fort every night, Amy thought just before slipping into a sleep so peaceful it rivalled Sonic's.

In all fairness Amy would have had every right to start prodding Sonic awake, to give him a taste of what he makes her endure whenever he can't sleep and whines in her face like a child. But this is Amy Rose we're talking about here and she just couldn't and wouldn't ever bring herself to do that to him. She knew this was just one of many nights he would wake her up with the requests of her company when he wasn't running around to try and make himself sleepy. Truthfully she knew she wouldn't want it any other way either, even if she did hate being woken at 3am.

After-all, for the person you love you'll do anything for. Even make blanket forts in the dead of night with them.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Amy and I can't be the only ones who has more than half a dozen blankets stored in their house somewhere right? Heh! Hope you liked it! I'll post it on tumblr later.


End file.
